


In a Mirror, Brightly

by sentenza



Category: Gomorra - La Serie | Gomorrah (TV)
Genre: Camorra, F/M, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Napoli, Polizia di Stato, agente di polizia!Genny, alternative universe, dove alcuni protagonisti hanno fatto scelte migliori, giornalista!Ciro, linguaggio scurrile, timeline alternativa, uso di armi da fuoco
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentenza/pseuds/sentenza
Summary: Di farfalle e uragani.





	In a Mirror, Brightly

**Author's Note:**

> Quindi, cos'è questa cosa che sto per leggere? 
> 
> Essenzialmente un'idea che mi è venuta dopo aver beccato Falchi su sky, un film dove Fortunato Cerlino interpreta un poliziotto della sezione speciale della Squadra mobile a Napoli. Da lì ho iniziato a chiedermi: cosa sarebbe successo se i personaggi di Gomorra avessero intrapreso un percorso diverso? Se i genitori di Ciro non fossero morti e lui avesse avuto modo di usare il suo talento per una giusta causa? O se le cose tra Pietro e Imma non avessero funzionato, spingendo lei ad andarsene e crescere Gennaro in odio del padre, indirizzandolo verso una carriera nelle forze dell'ordine?
> 
> Questo è il risultato della (scarsa) potenza immaginifica del mio encefalo.

**In a Mirror, Brightly** ▶  
  
 

 

Frustrazione e irritazione non erano rari nella vita di Gennaro. Dopo quasi dieci anni nella Polizia - tre dei quali passati a cercare di svuotare una fogna con un cucchiaino nella Direzione Investigativa Antimafia a Napoli - le situazioni frustranti erano ormai diventate così parte integrante della sua vita che sarebbe già sbroccato da un pezzo, se gli avesse permesso di condizionarlo. Eppure in quel momento, con solo quattro ore di sonno all'attivo e l'umidità della gelida aria del porto che era soffiata tra i container per tutta la notte ancora nelle ossa, si sentiva pronto a esplodere. Non tanto per aver passato una nottata di merda e averne ricavato solo un povero coglione alla base della catena alimentare, ma piuttosto per l'uomo con la coppola seduto su una delle scomode panchine degli anni 80 addossate ai muri scrostati dell'ingresso della questura.

Tirando leggermente in basso il passamontagna che, ringraziò il cielo, non si era ancora tolto e incassando leggermente la testa tra le spalle, l'ispettore Gennaro Carannante1 accelerò il passo, sperando che la fonte della sua corrente irritazione non si accorgesse di lui, visto che al momento sembrava più presa dallo scartabellare tra i fogli dentro la sua messaggera di pelle, un paio di vistosi occhiali da sole stretti tra le labbra e un cellulare schiacciato precariamente tra spalla e orecchio.

“Ah! Ispettore, hey... Mannaggia!”

Cristo, di tutti i giorni proprio oggi, pensò Gennaro stringendosi ancora di più nelle spalle quanto il giubbotto antiproiettile gli consentiva, mentre il rumore di fogli che venivano frettolosamente raccolti dal pavimento, veniva sostituito da quello di passi che avanzavano rapidi vero di lui.

“Ispettore... O devo già dire commissario?”, chiese l'uomo con un sorriso brillante, accostandosi a lui e appendendo gli occhiali al colletto sbottonato della camicia bianca.

“Ma come diavolo fai?”, grugnì Gennaro, sentendo la pelle del viso coperta dal pesante tessuto blu iniziare a pizzicare al pensiero del suo imminente esame per il passaggio di qualifica.

“Be'... Mi pagano per questo, visto che seguo la cronaca giudiziaria per Il Mattino qualcuno che mi lascia entrare lo trovo sem-”

“No”, lo interruppe seccato l'altro, “nel senso: come diavolo fai a beccare proprio me ogni cazzo di volta, anche se abbiamo tutti la faccia coperta?”

“Oh, quello”, gli rispose il giornalista, mettendo di nuovo in mostra gli incisivi leggermente sporgenti in un altro sorriso vincente. “É che ha un bel sedere, guardo quello.”

“Cosa?”, gracchiò il poliziotto, piantandosi in mezzo al corridoio ancora deserto, fissando incredulo e furioso l'altro uomo che ancora non la piantava di sorridergli in faccia.

“Ok, non è vero... È per come cammina, con i piedi un po' a papera. Come un pinguino, ecco.”

“Co-... Io...Non- !”

Fu solo grazie al colpo apoplettico che, evidentemente, le sue parole aveva appena causato a Gennaro che il giornalista riuscì a infilare l'indice oltre l'orlo del suo passamontagna e alzarglielo fin sopra le sopracciglia. “Sta avendo un ictus, lì sotto?” gli chiese sgranando un paio di enormi occhi scuri, mandando le folte sopracciglia quasi a sparire sotto la corta tesa del cappello che indossava. “Ha la faccia rossa come un pomodo-Ahio!”

“Dovrei farti arrestare, Di Marzio!”, sibilò Gennaro, strappandosi via il  _mephisto_ 2 e alzando la mano che aveva appena usato per colpire quella dell'altro a sistemarsi i capelli scompigliati, gonfi di elettricità statica.

“Visto che mi dà del tu potrebbe anche chiamarmi Ciro, a 'sto punto”, mugugnò il giornalista sventolando la mano arrossata e dolorante, beccandosi un sguardo truce dall'altro uomo che nel frattempo aveva ripreso a camminare lungo il corridoio odoroso di cloro e fumo di sigaretta. “Tanto lo so che è tutta scena e che non le do così tanto fastidio,” andò avanti Ciro con un espressione annoiata e sistemandosi meglio la pesante tracolla in cuoio su una spalla. “Altrimenti avrebbe già mandato un paio dei suoi amichetti fasci a darmi una lezione.”

“Non ho  _amichetti fasci_ , io!”, sibilò Gennaro a denti stretti, ficcando le mani guantate serrate a pugno nelle tasche delle giacca a vento blu.

“Cazzate”, gli rispose l'altro con aria annoiata, “lo sanno pure i bambini che tutti i poliziotti sono dei fasci. Ok, dai, forse non tutti... Però il 90, 95% sì. Forse anche meno se consideria-”

“Cosa minchia vuoi, Di Marzio?”, lo fermò Gennaro con un sospiro esasperato. Le sette del mattino, senza un goccio di caffè in corpo, non erano il momento adatto per sopportare le chiacchiere incessanti di quel piccolo impiccione invadente. Non che ci fossero momenti adatti, si disse il poliziotto passandosi una mano sul viso ispido e gonfio di sonno arretrato.

“Il tizio che avete appena portato dentro”, disse il giornalista, ogni traccia di riso evaporata come per magia e gli occhi diventati taglienti come vetri di bottiglia su un marciapiede. “É uno degli uomini di Savastano, vero?”

“Non posso dirti un cazzo, lo sai”, gli rispose l'altro a denti stretti, lanciando un'occhiata rapida a un paio di colleghi fermi alla macchinetta del caffè a controllare le votazioni sulla Gazzetta. Doveva darci un'occhiata pure lui, visto che ieri la Juventus aveva giocato e lui aveva messo Bernardeschi in formazione. Era meglio che quel brocco avesse fatto qualcosa di buono, altrimenti chi lo avrebbe sentito Davide...

“Andiamo, ispettore!”, insisté Ciro. “Per che cosa lo avete portato dentro? Venivate dal porto... Un altro carico di  _ananas_ dall'Honduras? O magari ha qualcosa a che fare con quel tizio trovato carbonizzato a casa di quella trans? ...Ah!”, esclamò improvvisamente il giornalista, lanciandogli un'occhiata felina in tralice. Dannazione, grazie a Dio che lavorava con il volto coperto, di solito. Gli era bastato distrarsi un attimo per telegrafare con la sua espressione all'altro uomo che ci era andato molto vicino. “Fuochino, vero? Con uno dei due c'ho preso... Ma quale?”

Con un sibilo assordante di gomma pesante sul marmo, Gennaro si fermò proprio davanti all'altro uomo, un indice ben steso e puntato al centro della faccia del giornalista.“Se fossi in te, Di Marzio”, gli sibilò a un palmo dal viso, “la smetterei di ficcare questo bel nasino in cose che non ti riguardano, non vorrei che qualcuno decidesse di spaccartelo. O peggio”, concluse il poliziotto, voltandosi con una sensazione di vago trionfo, quando notò che l'altro aveva smesso di seguirlo e ora se ne stava fermo immobile in mezzo al corridoio. Finalmente.

“Oh!”

Dannazione! Ma sul serio?!

“Guardi che io e lei”, replicò con convinzione Ciro, dopo averlo raggiunto, assestandogli una pacca sulla spalla per sottolineare il suo  _lei_ , che fece digrignare i denti a Gennaro. “Stiamo dalla stessa parte!”

“No, bello!”, esclamò il poliziotto. “ _Io_  sto dalla parte della legge e  _tu”,_ continuò, ricambiando il colpo alla spalla di poco prima piantandogli con forza un indice nel plesso solare, “stai dalla parte dei rompi palle che rendono il nostro lavoro cento volte più difficile, chiaro?”

“Ah sì? É così che la pensa?”, soffiò offeso il giornalista, portandosi un palmo a massaggiare la parte offesa. “Guardi che senza quell'inchiesta sulle sale slot non sareste mai arrivati a Magliocca. Né avreste scoperto il giro di tangenti a Giugliano! Se solo parlasse un attimo con me, forse io potrei...!”

“Ora basta, Di Marzio”, disse Gennaro, la voce improvvisamente seria e dura come il cemento armato. “Tu continua a fare il tuo inutile lavoro che io faccio il mio. E ora sparisci, prima che faccia buttare il tuo patetico culo fuori a calci.”

Questa volta, un qualche effetto duraturo pareva averlo sortito, si disse il poliziotto, notando che ora, l'unica cosa che lo accompagnava per il corridoio era un silenzio offeso. Non che gli piacesse essere stronzo e svilire gli altri - specie se onesti, seppur fastidiosi, lavoratori - ma ormai aveva imparato che per ogni categoria di persone c'era una tattica.

Alcuni rispondevano bene a gli insulti, qualche “stronzo” e un “figlio di puttana” sortivano l'effetto voluto mandando il coglione di turno a spasso, magari anche aggiungendo una sempre efficacie minaccia di violenza fisica. Con altri la tattica  _ignora e sopporta_  era più indicata, meno veloce della prima ma dallo stesso effetto.

La terza categoria era quella dei falsi egomaniaci. Ridono dei tuoi insulti, ignorano le tue minacce e malapena si accorgono del fatto che li stai ignorando, ma prova a compatirli e suggerire che siano degli sfigati e vedrai, come te li levi di dosso. Ecco, Ciro Di Marzio apparteneva a questa categoria. Peccato gli ci fosse voluto un mese per rendersene conto.

“Be'... Ok, va bene... Come vuole  _ispettore Savastano_.”

A Gennaro non era mai capitato prima d'ora di sentirsi gelare il sangue nelle vene senza che qualcuno gli stesse puntando un ferro in faccia.

“Cosa... Cazzo hai detto?”, gracchiò il poliziotto, girandosi lento a guardare l'altro. Quasi non si rese conto di tornare sui suoi passi per afferrare il giornalista per il colletto della camicia, le loro facce così vicine che ora poteva vedere la manciata di lentiggini che saliva dagli zigomi di Ciro fino alle tempie, rade e marcate come le stelle di una costellazione. “Cosa cazzo hai detto?”, ripeté l'uomo con più forza, stringendo ancora di più il colletto del giornalista e trascinandolo leggermente verso l'alto, costringendo l'altro uomo a stare sulle punte dei piedi.

“So chi-”

“So cosa? Mh?”, gli ringhiò in faccia Gennaro, bloccandolo. “Cosa cazzo pensi di sapere, sentiamo! … Dovrei scassarti di mazzate”, continuò, sentendo le sue labbra torcersi, snudando i denti come un animale selvatico che sente le prime gocce di sangue sulla lingua, quando si accorse che la calma impassibile con cui l'altro continuava a fissarlo era solo un bluff. Una sicurezza ostentata che, in realtà, non aveva e che Gennaro poteva sentire da come il pomo d'Adamo dell'altro sussultava contro le sue nocche. Peccato che questa sua ammirevole ostinazione lo facesse solo incazzare di più. “Potrei farlo proprio qui, in mezzo al corridoio, e nessuno mi fermerebbe, lo sai vero?”

I loro volti erano così vicini che i loro nasi quasi si toccavano e ora, sotto all'odore freddo del dopobarba, Gennaro riusciva a sentire le note calde di tabacco e carta, unite a quella pesante del cuoio. “Non lo faresti mai”, sussurrò Ciro. Un altro bluff, si disse il poliziotto, la voce era ferma ma le labbra gli tremavano, ne era sicuro perché le stava guardando. “E poi non ce n'è bisogno”, aggiunse il giornalista. “Parla con me e ti dico tutto quello so e come l'ho saputo. Dieci minuti, mentre ci beviamo un caffè... Non chiedo altro.”

A quanto pare sua madre aveva ragione, gli bastavano un tono di voce dolce e un “mi fido di te” per mandargli in pappa il cervello, altrimenti non si spiegava come mai si fosse ritrovato a sospirare e lasciargli andare il colletto, facendogli rimettere i talloni per terra senza dargli nemmeno un bello spintone di cortesia.

“Va bene... V _a bene_ ”, concedette alla fine Gennaro, sentendo un muscolo nella mandibola pulsare furibondo. “Dieci minuti, non un secondo di più. E poi tu ti levi dal cazzo, intesi?”

“Signorsì, signore!”, esclamò Ciro, con un sorriso che lo fece sentire come il più raggirabile degli allocchi.

“Hey, dove vai adesso? Guarda che l'uscita è di l-”

“Lo so benissimo dove sta l'uscita! Mi devo cambiare, ti pare che vado in giro così?”

“Oh, ok ok... Non è che mi prendi per il culo e poi esci dal retro, vero?”

“Madonna! Cos'è, vuoi venire con me nello spogliatoio per controllare, eh?”

“Mi dispiace”, rispose Ciro con rammarico, “sono già impegnato.”

Gennaro richiuse la porta alle sue spalle con abbastanza forza far cadere a terra il foglio di carta che leggeva “DOCCE” attaccatovi sopra con lo scotch e da coprire il suo grugnito d'esasperazione.

 

.x.

 

“Pensavo avessimo detto caffè”, borbottò Ciro storcendo il naso. “Sono le otto del mattino. Così sembri un alcolizzato”, aggiunse con un'alzata del sopracciglio destro, quello tagliato da una piccola cicatrice.

“No,  _tu_  ti prendi un caffè e  _io_  mi prendo una birra - Che cos'avete in bottiglia? Sì, una Beck's va bene - perché dopo questa io me ne torno a casa e me ne vado a letto, chiaro?”

“Cristallino, ispettore”, rispose l'altro con aria annoiata, sporgendosi verso la sedia accanto a lui occupata solo dalla vecchia postina gonfia di documenti e tirandone fuori una semplice cartellina in cartoncino che sembrava aver visto giorni migliori.

“E smettila di darmi del lei”, sbottò Gennaro, sistemandosi meglio sulla sedia di vimini che sembrava sostenere appena il suo peso. “Scusa”, sorrise il giornalista, “deformazione professionale.”

“Chiamami Gennaro – grazie - ok?”, concluse il poliziotto, accettando la birra che la cameriere gli stava porgendo e allungandole un biglietto da dieci.

“Aspetta aspetta!”, protestò Ciro, poggiando piattino e tazzina sul tavolo. “Sono io che ti ho chiesto di venire. Pago io!”

“Col cazzo, Di Marzio”, grugnì l'altro, scacciando con un gesto svogliato della mano la cameriera che, alle proteste di Ciro, si era fermata a guardarli con aria indecisa. “Non voglio essere in debito con te, chiaro? E ora inizia a parlare, questa non è un'uscita di piacere.”

“Non sei uno che perde tempo, mh?”, disse Ciro guardandolo con aria irritata e mescolando il contenuto della tazzina con il cucchiaino che poi si ficcò in bocca.

“Proprio così, quindi vedi di arrivare al dunque”, ringhiò Gennaro, portandosi la bottiglia imperlata di condensa alla labbra e distogliendo lo sguardo. Non si rese nemmeno conto che Ciro, il caffè non lo aveva zuccherato affatto.

“Se proprio insisti...”, sogghignò il giornalista, guardandolo da dietro le folte ciglia scure, con l'espressione di un mago che si appresta a tirare fuori dal un vecchio cilindro il suo coniglio più grosso. “Sono stato per anni dietro ai Savastano e ai loro traffici e penso di poter affermare, con ragionevole sicurezza, di essere un esperto, ormai. In tutto questo tempo ho scoperto tutto lo scopribile e ora so dove abitano, che lavoro fanno o, quanto meno, dicono di fare, so come si chiamano le fidanzate e le moglie... E pure le amanti.

“Pensa, Tommaso, il figlio maggiore, mi ha quasi invitato al suo matrimonio. Dice che quello che faccio è  _carino_ , che a lui non dà fastidio perché tanto nessuno mi ascolta, che quello che dico e scrivo non vale un cazzo. E il fatto buffo sai qual'è? Che ha ragione. E allora sai cosa ho fatto? Mi sono messo in gioco, in prima persona. Mi sono  _sporcato_  scendendo al loro livello, facendo cose di cui non vado fiero – non guardarmi così, niente di illegale, ispettore – ma è stato proprio lì, nella fogna fino al collo come loro che ho iniziato a trovare qualcosa che poteva essermi utile. Davvero utile.

“Quindi, sai, non c'ho messo molto a scoprire che il vecchio aveva avuto un'altra moglie, prima. E che aveva ottenuto l'annullamento, peccato che nessuno a Secondigliano avesse voglia di fare qualche nome. Però, sai, io non sono uno che si perde d'animo, l'avrai notato. Be', a quanto pare le parrocchie non buttano via mai niente e ne ho dovute girate parecchie, ma alla fine...Ecco, proprio qui: Immacolata Carannate, nata il 2 agosto 19703.”

Gennaro nemmeno posò gli occhi sulle fotocopie di vecchie documenti sbiaditi che Ciro gli aveva fatto scivolare sotto al naso. Il suo sguardo omicida era tutti per Ciro e la sua espressione compiaciuta.

“Che era ancora viva c'avrei scommesso, del resto, perché prendersi la briga dell'annullamento se basta un proiettile a risolvere un problema!”, esclamò l'altro con un ghigno soddisfatto, come se non stesse parlando della madre dell'uomo seduto davanti a lui al tavolino di un bar.

“Rintracciarla non è stato facile, ci ho messo quasi un anno ma la sorpresa è stata un'altra”, continuò l'altro imperterrito, abbassando la voce e sporgendosi verso di lui con un altro documento. Un documento che somigliava molto ad un certificato di nascita. “Perché mi è bastato fare due conti per notare le date e allora mi sono detto: come è possibile? Perché alla Sacra Rota sono piuttosto zelanti, e un semplice “le cose tra noi non vanno” non gli basta, loro vogliono motivazioni un po' più... Succose, ecco. Be', a quanto pare la signora Carannante non poteva avere figli4. E questa sì che è una motivazione valida, per il tribunale ecclesiastico.

“Quindi la vera sorpresa sei stato tu, Gennaro. Perché alla fine un bambino è arrivato, nato nove mesi esatti dopo l'annullamento. Corna? Non credo, quelle sarebbero state sistemate con altri metodi, meno civili... Quindi ho pensato: e se Pietro Savastano non se ne fosse accorto, di aver finalmente mandato la palla in buca, chiedendo l'annullamento e spingendo una giovane donna vendicativa e orgogliosa ad andarsene con la cosa più preziosa che un re possa avere, ovvero un erede?”

“Lo sai”, iniziò Gennaro con voce cauta, “che potrei farti sbattere dentro per stalking, vero?”

“Non sono uno stalker”, sbottò Ciro, che sembrava più offeso dall'apparente mancanza di sorpresa dell'altro, che dalla minaccia di da sei mesi a cinque anni di reclusione. “Sono un giornalista!”

“Mi perdonerai, ma al momento non vedo la differenza!”, rise sarcastico il poliziotto sgranando gli occhi.

“Gli stalker nessuno li paga”, replicò Ciro con aria annoiata, tornando a infilare le fotocopie nella cartellina spiegazzata.

“Comunque sia. Non capisco cosa vuoi da me, mi pare che tu sappia già tutto”, disse Gennaro con un ghigno amaro dipinto in volto. “Quello che voglio sapere”, ribatté il giornalista, sporgendosi con veemenza verso l'uomo seduto di fronte a lui, mani allungate quasi a toccare la bottiglia mezza piena che sudava tra loro. “È cosa ci fai tu qui.”

“Mi hai chiesto tu di venire qui.”

“Non...”, iniziò l'altro, chiudendo per un attimo gli occhi, come a cercare un briciolo di pazienza tra tutta l'eccitazione e la smania che riempivano il suo sguardo, facendolo brillare. “Prendermi in giro. Sai cosa intendo.”

“Cosa te ne importa?”

“Cosa?”, sbottò retoricamente Ciro con una rista di incredulità esasperata a tingergli le guance. “Scherzi? Il figlio del boss che sceglie la-”

“Io  _non_  sono suo figlio.”

“La giustizia e- e l'ordine! E chissà chissà quante cose sapete tu e tua madre-”

“Lei lasciala fuori! Se scopro che le hai-”

“Che è stata sposata con quel- … Quell'uomo per quasi due anni! Ha parlato con la polizia? Non ti ha mai raccontato nulla? Come è possibile che sia ancora libero se-!”

“Anche solo parlato, io... ! Adesso basta! Devi stare zitto! Tu non sai un ca-!”, esplose Gennaro, saltando i piedi e rovesciando l'ultima sorsata rimasta nella bottiglia sul tavolo tra loro, bloccandosi mortificato quando si accorse delle occhiatacce di sbieco lanciate del tavolo di matrone napoletane accanto al loro.

“Sì, è vero”, sibilò una volta tornatosi a sedere, una manciata di fazzolettini di carta a cercare di migliorare la situazione del tavolo. “Mia madre e Pietro Savastano erano sposati e, sì, lui le ha dato un bel calcio in culo quando lei non si è messa a sfornare creature come il padre di lui voleva. E hai ragione anche sul fatto che io e quel bastardo condividiamo parte del nostro materiale genetico... Ma lui non è mio padre, chiaro?”

Assurdo come sentirsi dire ad alta voce qualcosa che si è sempre saputo, anche se solo nell'intimità del proprio cranio, potesse essere qualcosa di così sconvolgente da farti tremare le mani. Ciro non gli aveva raccontato proprio niente di nuovo, anzi, aveva lasciato fuori parecchi dettagli che Gennaro conosceva da quando sua madre aveva deciso di riempirgli la testa con tutto il veleno che aveva accumulato in corpo, ovvero da quando lui aveva memoria. E, del resto, perché avrebbe dovuto raccontare proprio a questo sconosciuto che pensava di sapere tutto della sua vita, di tutte le notti insonni terrorizzato dall'idea che suo padre venisse a sapere dove stavano, dell'ansia di vendere sua madre uscire di casa per uno dei tre lavori che faceva per mantenerli e non vederla più rientrare o della paura di trovarsi qualcuno all'uscita di scuola pronto a portarlo via.

Anche se l'attuale signora Savastano aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro, dando a don Pietro sei maschi integri e in salute, la paura che il vecchio potesse decidere di riconoscerlo solo per rendergli la vita un inferno, lo aveva accompagnato fino alla maggiore età.

“Hey.” Gennaro ritrasse la mano serrata a pugno sul tavolo, come se a toccarlo non fossero state le dita calde dell'altro uomo, ma una tarantola.

“Te l'ho detto prima, no?”, gli sorrise piano Ciro, la mano ancora ferma sul punto da cui la sua si era ritratta. “Io e te stiamo dalla stessa parte. Guarda che tutto quello che ti ho detto, se avessi voluto, avrei potuto scriverlo in prima pagina anni fa - non che a qualcuno sarebbe importato, s'intende - ma sono qui, a raccontarti tutto per... Be', per farti sapere che io  _so_ cosa hai passato, che capisco. Più di quanto credi, anche”, aggiunse con un a risata strana, “e che ti puoi fidare, perché queste cose io me le porterò nella tomba. Non ho intenzione di rovinarti la vita o- o la carriera. Va bene?”

Con un sospiro esausto, Gennaro chiuse gli occhi lasciandosi cadere il mento sul petto. Era stanco, affamato e la cervicale che gli era venuta per la notte all'addiaccio stava rapidamente risalendo le poche vertebre che le restavano per mutarsi in un'emicrania feroce. Tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare erano una doccia, un letto e magari un bel massaggio alle spalle. Infatti, il bisogno di qualcosa di caldo e confortante era così intenso, che per un attimo pazzesco quasi rimpianse di non aver permesso all'altro uomo di stringergli la mano tra le sue.

“Cos'è che vuoi da me, Di Marzio?”, gli chiese alla fine con voce esausta, sfregandosi le palpebre pesanti come il piombo con pollice e indice. “Si può sapere?”

“Voglio solo aiutarti! Io...”, disse Ciro con voce esasperata “io ti ho visto. Tu sei come me, tu li odi e vuoi vederli finiti tanto quanto me. Non mi sbaglio.”

“È complicato”, sospirò lui, lo sguardo perso sul pavimento in linoleum macchiato da gli anni e dal tempo.

“Mettimi alla prova, Genna'”, gli rispose il giornalista in un sussurro eccitato, quasi che potesse percepire i suoi muri dentro la sua testa scricchiolare e iniziare a cedere. “Mamma ha sempre detto che sono un ragazzo brillante.”

No, non si sbagliava, si rese conto Gennaro guardandolo sorridergli malizioso. Non si conoscevano da molto - a voler essere sinceri non si  _conoscevano_  affatto - anche se apparentemente Ciro sapeva quasi tutta la storia della sua vita e lui non aveva perso tempo a informarsi su quel giornalista impiccione che gli era piombato tra capo e collo, appena era stato assegnato all'indagine sull'area del porto e traffici poco chiari che vi si svolgevano. Non che avesse scoperto molto, oltre alla reputazione che “quel rompipalle di Di Marzio” aveva in centrale, ostinato e irritante erano gli aggettivi più gentili tra quelli usati dai suoi colleghi.

Quindi niente avrebbe dovuto spingerlo a fidarsi di lui, ora più che mai, visto che sembrava essersi finalmente sbarazzato della sua maschera leggera e furbesca, per rivelare un mare scuro e ribollente di odio, ossessione e determinazione... Tutte cose di cui aver paura, non fosse stato proprio quello che vedeva nei suoi stessi occhi ogni mattina, guardandosi allo specchio.

“Perché?”, chiese Gennaro, sentendo il cuore iniziare a battergli nel petto solo come quando ci si rende conto di star parlando con un membro della propria stessa specie. Come un falco cresciuto in una gabbia di colombe che, per la prima volta, si specchia in occhi gialli quanto i suoi.

“Perché li odi tanto?”

Fu come rimettere il coperchio su una pentola d'acqua bollente. In un attimo tutto lo zelo e l'astio scomparvero dagli occhi di Ciro come se non ci fossero mai stati, quasi che non fosse capace di provare emozioni simili, quasi che non si fosse appena mostrato a lui come il lupo tra gli uomini che era.

“C'è bisogno di un motivo”, gli rispose il giornalista con aria spassionata, ritirando la mano protesa vero di lui e appoggiandosi allo schienale, “per odiare il male? Gli avvoltoi e le iene che si nutrono di debolezza e ignoranza?”

“No. No, non credo.”

Stava mentendo o, quanto meno, omettendo, si rese conto il poliziotto guardando gli occhi dell'altro uomo fuggire rapidi di lato. Ma in quel momento, per Gennaro, la sua risposta fu più che sufficiente.

Non aveva detto cazzate, gli sarebbe bastato un articolo neanche troppo ben scritto per gettare su di lui l'ombra del dubbio. Si fosse saputo di quale albero velenoso lui era il frutto, avrebbe potuto pregare in turco e passare la sua vita, lavorativa e non, come un modello di imparagonabile fulgore morale, ma col cazzo che sarebbe mai andato oltre lo stare seduto a una scrivania a compilare verbali.

Nonostante quello che aveva appena visto, Ciro non sembrava una persona capace di odio e disprezzo. C'era qualcosa, nella vesica dei suoi occhi, nella geometria del suo sorriso, che suggeriva quell'innocente egocentrismo proprio solo dei bambini e degli animali. E forse era per questo che Gennaro non si era risentito di quella metaforica pistola che il giornalista gli aveva mostrato essere carica e poi puntato alle tempia, solo per farla sparire dentro la sua malconcia tracolla come se niente fosse.

“Se provi a fottermi, Di Marzio...”, gli disse minaccioso Gennaro, scuotendo lento il capo e guardandolo con tutto il disprezzo sulla fiducia che i suoi occhi erano capaci di generare.

“Te l'ho detto, Genna'”, rispose Ciro, guardando il Casio cromato che portava al polso e alzandosi dalla sedia. “Sono già impegnato.”

Il sorriso brillante che gli lanciò, prima di uscire nel dorato sole del mattino, fu abbastanza per fargli alzare gli occhi al cielo e ordinare un'altra birra.

 

.x.

 

“Mado', guarda qua che schifezza”, disse con una smorfia ammirata il giovane uomo, tornando ad abbassare il lembo del lenzuolo steso in terra e guardandolo mutare dal bianco a qualcosa che somigliava a una maxi-stampa floreale color porpora. “Ma che hai usato? Pare che gli sia esplosa la testa.”

“Statti zitto, Davide”, ringhiò Gennaro, fermo a pochi metri di distanza a braccia conserte, una mano aperta sulla fondina vuota che poteva sentire appena sotto il tessuto tecnico della giacca a vento e occhi studiosamente fissi oltre il nastro bianco-rosso, dove un paio di colleghi stavano parlando con un uomo dall'aria scossa.

“Vediamo...”, disse Davide, Trak per gli amici, picchiettandosi il mento con l'indice coperto di lattice bianco, come se non l'avesse nemmeno sentito. “Se indovino. Mmh... .357 magnum. Giusto? C'ho preso? C'ho preso, c'ho preso... Cosa te lo porterai poi in giro a fare quel cannone, Gennaro, chi minchia lo sa. Come se a qualcuno potesse venire in mente di rompere il cazzo a uno così grosso. Comunque, dovrai farti andare bene quella d'ordinanza, ora. La tua chissà quando cazzo te la risganciano, quelli del laboratorio!”

Avevano insistito per sentirli separatamente, appena aveva detto agli agenti arrivati sul posto chi era. Evidentemente non era più di moda fidarsi di un collega, si disse facendo scrocchiare nervosamente l'articolazione del pollice con le altre dita. Dall'altra parte del marciapiede Ciro scuoteva il capo, pallido come uno straccio e braccia che salivano nervose verso il petto per poi tornare a stendersi rigide lungo i fianchi, come se non avessero desiderato altro che incrociarsi protettive sul petto ma non osavano, per la galassia di macchioline rosse che imbrattava la camicia del giornalista.

Non era stato il caso, a portarlo lì quella sera. Gli erano arrivate voci, voci che in realtà si sarebbe dovuto rifiutare di ascoltare, visto da quali vicoli provenivano, su come il suo “nuovo amichetto”stesse ficcando il naso in posti dove la gente come lui - la gente come  _loro_  - non aveva una buona nomea. Era stato lui a indirizzarlo su quella pista, dandogli un nome e un indirizzo tecnicamente coperti dal segreto probatorio. Forse era per questo che si sentiva così in colpa, anche se era stato Ciro a implorarlo di rivelargli quello che sapeva e “se solo potessi parlare con lui! Se solo potessi, io lo so Gennaro,  _lo so_ che lo convincerei a parlare!”

Non avrebbe mai dovuto ascoltarlo. Quel demente era convinto di poter uscire da ogni situazione con il suo charme e la sua parlantina.

Se avesse tardato anche solo di un minuto adesso, sotto quel lenzuolo zuppo di DNA, ci sarebbe stato lui, Ciro. Gennaro era rimasto indeciso fino all'ultimo sul da farsi, non era sicuro che la sua fonte fosse davvero attendibile e si sentiva rigido e dolorante dopo la giornata passata seduto in macchina, davanti a un vecchio capannone che sarebbe dovuto essere in disuso, eppure le tempie non la smettevano di pulsargli d'inquietudine, così aveva deciso che un passeggiata per sgranchirsi le ossa sarebbe stata una buona idea. Magari avrebbe trovato qualche idiota che cercava rogne con cui scaldarsi un po' le nocche, o magari sarebbe andato a farsi una birra al solito locale, per vedere se a Noemi andava una bella sgroppata al chiaro di luna in memoria dei vecchi tempi.

Com'era finito davanti al palazzo di Ciro Di Marzio, esattamente dalla parte opposta della città, ancora non gli era chiaro. Non tanto perché non sapesse dove abitasse o come arrivarci - a trovare l'indirizzo non ci aveva messo niente e nemmeno a capitare in zona “per caso” facendo jogging, anche se poi aveva dovuto usare l'autobus per tornare a casa - no, quello che non riusciva davvero a spiegarsi era perché, in una sera in cui voleva solo staccare la spina e una scopata o una scazzottata sarebbero state la stessa cosa, qualcosa lo avesse inconsciamente spinto lì. Proprio quella sera, proprio quando Savastano aveva deciso di risolversi un problema. Neanche che Gennaro lo avesse percepito nell'aria, che quella notte la luna chiamava sangue. Destino, probabilmente. O genetica.

Era arrivato in vista del vecchio portone scrostato proprio mentre l'altro era fermo lì davanti. A capo chino, la solita borsa gonfia di documenti in un mano e un grosso mazzo di chiavi tintinnanti nell'altra, il giornalista non si era nemmeno accorto di lui. E forse nemmeno lui si sarebbe accorto dell'uomo con la sciarpa tirata su fino al naso, che avanzava veloce verso l'ingresso del palazzo, se non avesse guardato e si fosse affidato solo all'udito e all'ora tarda della sera per attraversare la strada. L'”Hey!” che Gennaro stava per dire ma che non era uscito dalle sue labbra, fece voltare Ciro. La pistola, coperta da un vecchio giornale, non aveva nemmeno fatto in tempo ad alzarsi a livello degli occhi del suo bersaglio che l'uomo che l'impugnava era già a terra, il suo sangue sull'asfalto sconnesso del marciapiede e sul viso dell'uomo che ora lo stava guardando con gli occhi sbarrati.

“Ispettore”, lo chiamò uno dei due agenti, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi con una mano. Non se lo fece ripetere due volte, passando sotto al nastro di plastica teso e lasciandosi alle spalle Trak e i suoi: “Carmine... Carmine... Oh! Cardi'! E falla anche qui, la foto. Madonna, a stare sempre attaccato su quel microscopio sei diventato ancora più scemo!”, per raggiungere il terzetto stretto sotto al cono di luce fredda di un lampione.

“Noi qui avremmo finito”, gli disse il collega, facendo segno all'altro uomo in divisa di mettere via il taccuino su cui aveva appena finito di scrivere. Gennaro si limitò a rispondergli con un cenno del capo, non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da Ciro e dal suo viso, ancora pallido ma senza più nessuna traccia di sangue. Era stato lui stesso a farlo sparire. Gli era corso in contro senza neppure aspettare che quel pezzo di merda, che ora stava a freddarsi in mezzo alla via, avesse toccato terra.

Quasi senza rendersene conto, aveva preso tra le mani quel viso cereo da cui un paio di enormi occhi scuri lo fissavano sconvolti, cercando di pulirlo meglio che poteva. “Stai bene, stai bene” era la sola cosa che riusciva a dire, muovendogli il viso da destra a sinistra per controllare che fosse effettivamente illeso, passando un pollice su una grossa goccia scura appena sotto al suo occhio destro e non facendo altro che peggiorare la situazione.

Era riuscito a levargli le mani di dosso per chiamare il 113 solo quando si era reso conto che in quello sguardo fisso su di lui, tra lo shock e la paura, c'era anche una consistente dose di orrore. Orrore diretto a lui.

“Pensavo- Per un attimo non sembravi tu”, era stata l'unica, delirante cosa a uscire da quelle labbra tremanti.

Ora Gennaro avrebbe preferito anche l'orrore a quello sguardo spento, fisso a terra, come se Ciro non volesse più nemmeno guardarlo.

“Ovviamente il signor Di Marzio dovrà venire con noi in questura per il rapporto ufficiale. Lei, il suo, può anche farcelo avere domani”, si affrettò ad aggiungere l'agente, abbassando la voce e lanciando una rapida occhiata al civile traumatizzato accanto a loro. “Dopo tutto, siamo colleghi. La sua arma, invece, quella dobbiamo proprio portarla via. Sa, per la scientifica. Tutte formalità, sia chiaro. Lei capisce, no?”

“Sì, grazie, sovrintendente. Grazie.” Era sempre meglio dimostrare la propria gratitudine, non si poteva mai sapere quando il prossimo favore da un collega sarebbe servito. “Ma preferisco farlo anche io, 'sta sera. Per levarmi il pensiero, no?”, concluse Gennaro con un sorriso tirato. In realtà avrebbe preferito andarsene a casa, farsi una doccia bollente e prendere un paio delle minuscole pastiglie rosa che teneva nel comodino per quando ce ne era bisogno. Non era la prima volta che era stato costretto a sparare per uccidere, ma anche se tutti se lo erano meritato questo non lo rendeva più facile. Il sonno dei giusti, era ancora un miraggio lontano, per lui.

“Sicuro, ispettore? Non è un problema.”

“Sicuro.”

Lo sguardo pieno di gratitudine che vide con la coda dell'occhio, lo convinse che ne valeva la pena.

 

.x.

 

L'unica cosa a cui Gennaro riuscì a pensare, mentre infilava la chiave nella toppa di casa, era che aveva lasciato il letto sfatto e una marea di piatti sporchi nel lavello della cucina. Quand'era l'ultima volta che aveva pulito i sanitari del bagno? Odiava avere ospiti inattesi.

“Grazie”, disse Ciro alle sue spalle, facendolo girare. Era stato appena un mormorio, che quasi era andato a perdersi nel cavernoso eco della tromba delle scale, ma Gennaro lo aveva sentito benissimo. Non che ci fosse da stupirsi, non si era allontanato di più di un metro da lui fin da quando erano scesi dalla volante che li aveva portati in questura. “Figurati”, lo interruppe lui con una schiarita di voce imbarazzata, mentre faceva scivolare la pesante porta rinforzata sui cardini e pregando ogni divinità conosciuta di essersi ricordato di buttare via il sacco dell'immondizia con dentro la spigola del giorno prima. “Mica potevo farti tornare a casa tua dopo... Tutto questo casino”, concluse accedendo la luce dell'ingresso e continuando a ripetersi che, in fondo, lui gli stava facendo un favore lasciandolo stare da lui per la notte. La casa era quella che era, se non gli andava bene poteva sempre alzare i tacchi e portare il suo culo ingrato in un motel.

“A dire il vero”, disse Ciro con una risata sommessa, seguendolo dentro all'appartamento, “mi riferivo a questi”, concluse con un'occhiata divertita all'enorme felpa in cui stava navigando il suo torso.

“Oh”, gracchiò Gennaro con un'alzata di spalle, affrettandosi a dargli la schiena per nascondere l'ondata di rossore che sentiva salirgli su per il collo. Le guance avevano iniziato a bruciargli al pensiero che non solo l'altro aveva addosso i suoi vestiti, ma che quegli stessi vestiti erano stati usati e poi abbandonati nel suo armadietto per una quantità di tempo indefinita. Gli aveva dato una rapida annusata, nella privacy dello spogliatoio del commissariato, prima di portarli all'altro, e sapeva che non erano certo freschi di bucato, ma a Ciro non pareva importare a giudicare da come si teneva la pesante felpa grigia stretta alla base del collo con una mano, quasi che cercasse di far arrivare il colletto più in alto possibile. Del resto era stato quasi felice di consegnare quasi tutto quello che indossava alla scientifica. “Non si preoccupi, Di Marzio”, gli aveva detto Carmine, imbustando il cotone macchiato di sangue, “glieli facciamo riavere il prima possibile.”

“Non ce n'è bisogno”, aveva risposto il giornalista, uscendo dallo spogliatoio dove aveva appena finito di cambiarsi, “ve li potete pure tenere.”

“E anche”, continuò Ciro seguendolo in salotto, “per essere venuto con me in centrale. So che potevi anche non farlo.”

“Ah, certo!”, esclamò Gennaro con una risata sarcastica, liberando frettolosamente il divano dai vestiti usati che lo ricoprivano. “E secondo te ti mandavo da solo a farti interrogare sul perché i Savastano ti vogliono accoppare? Conoscendoti, te ne saresti uscito con una delle tue cazzate da zecca sinistroide sui poliziotti e quelli ti avrebbero dato una bella ripassata che in confronto, il tipo di 'sta sera, ti sarebbe sembrato una bazzecola.”

Era stato solo spirito di autoconservazione da parte di Gennaro, davvero. Del resto, se quelli avessero torchiato Ciro a sufficienza sul perché ora qualcuno lo voleva morto, lui avrebbe potuto farsi sfuggire il nome di un loro informatore attualmente sotto protezione e non ci avrebbero messo molto a scoprire chi gli aveva fatto quel nome e detto dove trovarlo.

“Lo sai che a dire così non fai che darmi ragione, vero?”, gli chiese distrattamente l'altro, facendo scorrere un indice lungo la cornice in argento, con dentro la foto sua e di sua madre il giorno in cui aveva vinto il concorso per entrare in polizia, su una mensola spoglia lì accanto.

“Pensala come ti pare”, borbottò Gennaro, uscendo dalla stanza con i vestiti che aveva raccolto dal soggiorno appallottolati sotto un braccio.

Non aveva voglia di discutere, non con lui e non quando aveva ancora i nervi a fior di pelle. Si sentiva fisicamente e emotivamente esausto e avere qualcuno in casa sua non faceva che peggiorare il suo cattivo umore. A parte qualche fugace incontro finesettimanale, viveva da solo ormai da sei anni. Non che non ci avesse provato a trovare una brava ragazza, sistemarsi e far contenta sua madre con un paio di nipotini, ma nessuno – né Noemi, né Jessica, né Azzurra... manco Gabriele5, con cui lo spinoso argomento “bambini” non si sarebbe nemmeno posto - era riuscito a sopportare a lungo la sua paranoia, la tendenza all'ossessione e le notti insonni passate per strada a cercare nemmeno lui sapeva cosa.

Tutto quello che faceva di lui un buon poliziotto - un  _ottimo_  poliziotto, anche - lo rendevano un compagno di vita pessimo. Quasi alla soglia dei trenta aveva dovuto accettare l'evidenza. E, in fondo, a lui andava anche bene così. Non gli mancava proprio nulla, nossignore, si disse aprendo un'anta dell'armadio in camera e tirando fuori un cuscino e una coperta di pile.

“Non sapevo avessi una ragazza”, disse Ciro, facendolo trasalire con violenza. Si era girato di scatto, pronto a dirgliene quattro, quando la voce gli era morta in gola con un verso strozzato, vedendo Ciro in piedi accanto al suo letto sfatto, con in mano un paio di slip in pizzo.

“Non ce l'ho!”, abbaiò mortificato, andando verso l'altro e strappandogli la biancheria color crema di mano. “É … Complicato!”

“Be'”, continuò imperterrito l'altro, guardandolo ficcarsi lo scampolo di stoffa nella tasca posteriore dei jeans e assumere una vivace color pulce. “Tue non possono essere, non ti entrerebbero nemmeno se pregassi in cinese.”

In effetti non erano sue, ma della tipa che aveva rimorchiato in palestra e che lui non aveva più richiamato. Lucia? Sofia? Una roba così.

“Forse te lo sei già scordato, Di Marzio...”

“Ciro”, lo corresse il giornalista, con l'aria annoiata di chi aveva già ripetuto la stessa cosa una decina di volte.

“Ciro, va bene. Te lo sei già scordato,  _Ciro_ , che ti sto facendo il piacere di ospitarti e che il minimo che puoi fare è non ficcare il naso tra le mie cose? Mh?”, gli ringhiò Gennaro a un millimetro dalla faccia, un indice teso quasi a sfiorare una clavicola abbronzata che faceva capolino dalla felpa di almeno tre taglie troppo grande. La solita risposta sarcastica che ormai aveva imparato ad aspettarsi non arrivò mai, facendo deragliare la lunga lista di possibili contromosse che già si era preparato.

Guardando Ciro starsene fermo davanti a lui a occhi bassi, quasi avrebbe voluto prendersi a calci in culo. E dire che di vittime, o quasi vittime, di crimini violenti ne vedeva praticamente tutti i giorni.

“Tieni”, gli disse piano porgendogli panno e cuscino presi dall'armadio in una misera offerta di pace, “ti prendo anche qualcosa di pulito da metterti addosso, così-”

“No”, si affrettò a interromperlo Ciro. “Questi vanno bene. Non voglio... Non voglio causarti altro disturbo.”

“Va bene... Va bene, quindi, il divano hai visto dove sta. Il bagno invece è questo qui accanto, usalo pure se vuoi... Se ti serve. Se ti vuoi dare una rinfrescata o non lo so. Usa gli asciugamani azzurri, sono puliti e... “ Gennaro non riuscì a dare una conclusione di senso compiuto alla sua frase, smise semplicemente di parlare. Era chiaro che il suo ospite inatteso non avesse alcuna voglia di restare solo in una casa che non conosceva, ma lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di invitarlo a restare in camera sua, men che meno nel suo letto, le cui lenzuola non venivano cambiate da almeno un paio di ragazze.

Sempre con gli occhi rivolti a terra, Ciro aprì la bocca e inspirò rapido, come se si stesse preparando a dire qualcosa, qualcosa di importante, qualcosa che avrebbe potuto inclinare l'ago di una bilancia. Lo sguardo che improvvisamente incrociò con il suo fu come il tentativo di immergersi in una vasca d'acqua bollente e Gennaro sentì l'adrenalina riempirgli di spilli ogni terminazione nervosa che aveva in corpo. Non era cretino, sapeva leggere bene le persone, e in quel momento Ciro sembrava starsi preparando a mercanteggiare, preparandosi ad offrirgli qualcosa che lui avrebbe dovuto rifiutare ma che dubitava sarebbe riuscito a farlo.

Ma qualcosa nel suo sguardo doveva aver convinto l'altro a desistere ancora prima di iniziare, perché tutto quello che uscì dalle labbra di Ciro, prima di voltarsi e uscire, fu solo un vago, innocente “Buona notte”.

Rimasto solo, Gennaro si lasciò cadere seduto sul letto, con la testa tra le mani, lo scampolo di pizzo appallottolato nella tasca posteriore conficcato in una natica e la gola che gli bruciava per l'acida certezza che, se l'altro uomo gli avesse proposto qualcosa di scandaloso pur di non restare solo, lui ne avrebbe approfittato in un attimo. Era inutile stare a rimuginare su che essere umano di merda sarebbe stato se ne avesse avuto l'occasione, si disse infilando una mano sotto al cuscino per prendere la maglietta e i pantaloncini con cui dormiva.

Avrebbe fatto meglio a spogliarsi, buttare tutto per terra, infilarsi il pigiama e andare a letto, ma sentiva il bisogno psicologico di una doccia per lavarsi via quella giornata orrenda di dosso, tuttavia si sarebbe accontentato di una rapida sciacquata nel lavandino, non voleva che quelli del piano di sotto lo scannassero alla prossima riunione di condominio. Peccato che per fare questo ci fosse comunque da sfidare il corridoio oltre la porta della sua stanza.

Ignorando la voce petulante nel suo cervello che gli diceva che quella era casa sua e poteva fare quello che gli pareva, Gennaro uscì quasi in punta di piedi dalla sua stanza, gettò una rapida occhiata alla luce ambrata che proveniva dal salotto occupato e si fiondò in bagno. La porta si chiuse alle sue spalle con un tonfo sordo e lui ci si appoggiò contro con la schiena, esalando un sospiro stressato. Al diavolo, si disse aprendo un occhio stanco e guardando le bianche piastrelle della doccia ammiccare invitanti, si fottessero quelli del piano di sotto.

 

.x.

 

Gennaro avrebbe potuto giurarlo, che era andato in salotto solo per controllare se l'altro dormiva e poteva spegnere la luce ancora accesa - non era mica la Banca d'Italia, lui - ma vedendo Ciro rannicchiato in un angolo del divano, plaid sulle spalle e cuscino in grembo, con il cellulare stretto tra le mani si era sentito un cane. Non gli era sfuggito che Ciro non avesse chiamato nessuno e nessuno avesse chiamato lui. “Fammi spazio”, gli aveva detto andando verso il divano e buttandosi sgraziatamente sul lato recentemente lasciato libero dai piedi del suo ospite. “Non riesco a dormire se non guardo un po' di TV”, aveva brontolato a mezza voce, in risposta all'occhiata stupita che aveva ricevuto.

“Non ti spiace se...”, disse, telecomando in pugno, con un vago gesto diretto al televisore.

“No, no... É casa tua, ci mancherebbe”, esclamò Ciro sistemandosi meglio sul divano, solo per mormorare un: "Oh, no... Odio i programmi di cucina”, quando finalmente Gennaro aveva smesso di fare zapping, fermandosi su un canale dove un uomo di una certa età e un certo peso, stava rosolando un pollo.

“Be', a me piacciono, invece”, sbottò il padrone di casa sulla difensiva.

“Non dirmi che sai cucinare.”

“Certo che so cucinare!”, replicò Gennaro, usando l'asciugamano che aveva ancora attorno al collo per asciugare un paio di gocce fuggite dai capelli al collo. “E sono anche piuttosto bravo.”

“Un uomo da sposare, insomma.”

“Quindi”, intonò l'altro con una schiarita di voce imbarazzata, “immagino la voglia di fare il reporter d'assalto ti sia passata, dopo 'sta sera.”

Sì, desiderava un cambio di argomento così disperatamente che anche il tentato omicidio era preferibile.

“Manco per il cazzo, Genna'. Non mollo finché anche l'ultima di quelle merde non starà a Poggioreale o sotto terra.” Ok, forse allusioni e ammiccamenti era meglio di questa improvvisa intensità.

“Perché li odi così tanto? E non tirare fuori la solita scusa che lo fai solo perché è la cosa giusta. Basta con le cazzate, Ciro.”

Non rispose subito e Gennaro non si stupì quando si rese conto che l'altro stava considerando se mentirgli ancora o meno. Non gli fece pressioni, sapeva che non sarebbero servite a niente, decise invece di aspettare e contare sul senso di colpa che sperava provasse, nel rendersi conto che mentre il giornalista di lui sapeva tutto, lui di Ciro non sapeva praticamente niente. Guardò i suoi occhi sfuggenti spostarsi da un lato della stanza all'altro, come una falena eccitata e moribonda, posandosi sui pochi soprammobili che aveva e che segnavano le faticose tappe della sua vita fino ad ora, cippi ai lati di una strada, che commemoravano gesta eroiche e morti tragiche e che alla fine non meritavano nulla che sbiaditi fiori di plastica. Si fermò solo alla foto nella cornice d'argento che aveva preso in mano in precedenza, quella di lui con sua madre.

“Avevo 21 giorni nel novembre del '80, quando ci fu il terremoto. Di tutta la palazzina, solo io e mia madre ci salvammo. Papà sopravvisse solo perché a comprare le sigarette, mamma diceva sempre che era stato un miracolo. Di tutto il paese non restavano che macerie e allora ci trasferimmo qui, in città, sperando di poter ricominciare. Finimmo a Secondigliano, mi ricordo che mamma lo odiava - a lei piaceva la campagna, c'era cresciuta - ma invece a me piaceva. Perché c'era sempre qualcosa da fare, altri bambini con cui giocare. E insomma, siamo rimasti lì fino a quando non ho compiuto sette anni e papà una sera non è più tornato. Allora mamma ha preso quelle quattro cose che avevamo e ce ne siamo andati a vivere da una vecchia zia, su a Mantova. Scoprii solo anni dopo, cosa gli era successo davvero, mamma non aveva mai voluto dirmelo che lo avevano ammazzato.

“Niente di eroico, di lavoro non ce n'era e lui aveva tre bocche da sfamare e la gente è disposta a fare anche le cose più stupide per mettere il pane in tavola. Te l'ho detto, c'è sempre qualcuno pronto ad approfittare della disperazione altrui, disposto a far accoppare un povero diavolo solo per dare una lezione ad un rivale. Comunque è lì che decisi che avrei fatto il giornalista... Mamma s'è ammazzata di lavoro, per farmi studiare. Diceva sempre che ero brillante, speciale... Le solite cazzate che dicono le madri, sai. Ma io finii per crederci.

“Mi sono laureato con lode in lettere e filosofia a Bologna, poi sono andato a Torino, per un master in giornalismo. Avrei voluto farlo qui, a Napoli, ma mia madre... Non siamo mai tornati dopo essercene andati la prima volta. Ho potuto farlo solo dopo che anche lei se n'era andata. È stato tutto quel dispiacere a farla ammalare, le ha avvelenato la mente e il corpo.”

Proprio come la sua, di madre. Proprio come lui, pensò Gennaro, sentendosi freddo e sporco, nonostante i capelli ancora bagnati dalla doccia bollente di prima e maledicendosi per aver voluto sapere. Non c'era bisogno che Ciro lo dicesse apertamente, sapeva benissimo chi comandava a fine anni 80 a Secondigliano. Il suo stesso sangue.

“Alle volte mi chiedo”, continuò Ciro a voce bassa e malinconica, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto di un passato impossibile, come se non si stesse accorgendo dell'uragano che che aveva scatenato nel petto dell'uomo seduto accanto a lui. “Come sarebbe stata la mia vita, se le cose fossero andate diversamente. Se dalle macerie avessero estratto solo me, se papà non fosse morto per eseguire gli ordini di una bestia che di umano non ha nulla. Se io fossi rimasto là... Avrei avuto la forza di diventare quello che sono oggi?”

Gennaro non aveva mai desiderato così tanto di scomparire in vita sua, che una voragine si aprisse sotto ai suoi piedi per farlo precipitare nel mare di magma che si muoveva sotto tutta Napoli6. Come poteva restare lì, seduto accanto a lui? Come poteva anche solo sopportare di guardarlo?

Quello che aveva detto quel giorno nel bar a Ciro era la verità, suo padre – perché è questo che era, a conti fatti – lui lo odiava, lo odiava così tanto che aveva finito per odiare anche sé stesso. Ma il suo segreto più oscuro, quello che non aveva rivelato nemmeno a sé stesso per anni e che aveva scoperto dopo tre decadi di risse, bevute e overdose di adrenalina, era che lo odiava non per quello che era, ma per averlo rifiutato. Per avergli negato anche solo un nome, quel nome che lui non voleva e che sarebbe dovuto essere suo, suo per diritto di nascita.

Odiava sé stesso, odiava suo padre e odiava anche sua madre, che lo aveva privato una famiglia e una vita normale con le sue scelte, scelte condivisibili per il Gennaro adulto, ma così incomprensibili e dolorose per il Gennaro bambino, che guardava i disegni dei compagni di scuola affollati di figure sorridenti che a malapena il foglio le conteneva, mentre sul suo, di foglio, ce ne erano sempre e solo due. Una raffigurazione di quanto poco avesse così tangibile, che anche al suo cervello di alunno delle elementari era parsa ovvia. Quanta vergogna in qualcosa di così semplice e innocente come il ritratto di una famiglia da parte di un bimbo.

Era un debole, un codardo, qualcuno che per un briciolo d'approvazione e d'amore avrebbe chiuso gli occhi e seguito un uomo che aveva solo rovinato delle vite. Vite come quella di Ciro.

“Avrei avuto la forza che hai avuto tu?”

“Cosa?”, mormorò Gennaro in un soffio incredulo, voltandosi a guardarlo per assicurarsi che non lo stesse prendendo in giro e ritrovandosi quegli occhi, simili a quelli di un daino, a un centimetro dai suoi.

“Mi hai sentito”, sussurrò Ciro, così piano che lui non poté far altro che avvicinarsi ancora di più per sentirlo meglio. “Sì”, sorrise, “ io ti ammiro molto, sai?”

Gennaro non sapeva dove guardare, passando dalle iridi che la sclera arrossata dalla mancanza di sonno aveva rivelato essere verdi, alla punta del naso, dritto e perfetto, alle labbra che sembravano dipinte di ruggine. C'era così tanto da vedere in quel volto che la testa gli girava.

“Perché io penso”, continuò l'altro, alzando una mano verso il suo petto, lento come se stesse per accarezzare un cane randagio, “che tu sia buono. E giusto.”

Sentì un'ondata di pelle d'oca mettere a ferro e fuoco ogni nervo che aveva, quando Ciro inclinò il capo di lato, abbassando lo sguardo per guardare le sue stesse dita fermarsi appena sopra il suo cuore, a toccare la medaglietta d'oro che portava appesa al collo, dove San Michele Arcangelo si stava preparando ad affondare la sua spada7.

Senza più il suo sguardo a inchiodarli, gli occhi di Gennaro ebbero il coraggio di scendere su quella bocca magnifica, da cui ora non usciva altro che miele. Avrebbe potuto stare ad ascoltare per ore.

“E coraggioso.”

 _Beccato!_ , pensò Gennaro vedendo le labbra dell'altro piegarsi un un piccolo sorriso trionfante che lo fece deglutire e alzare di nuovo lo sguardo, mentre l'altro ne approfittava per sfiorare con la punta del naso il suo, sfregando e spingendo con gentilezza, come un gatto che cerca una carezza. “E forte.”

“Ti prego, non fermarti”, avrebbe voluto dirgli, “non smettere di mentire”, ma non ne aveva il coraggio, terrorizzato dall'idea che, se avesse aperto bocca, Ciro si sarebbe accorto che lui non si era affatto innalzato da quella palude che lo aveva generato. Anzi. Eccolo lì, pronto come suo padre ad approfittare della debolezza e dell'ingenuità di qualcuno che aveva bisogno. A trasformare un uomo onesto in un complice e un bugiardo.

Ma quelle parole, che fioccavano dalle sue labbra come manna e zucchero, oh, come aveva bisogno di sentirsele dire. E sentirsele dire proprio da lui. Il suo respiro sapeva di perdono.

Ogni aggettivo che gli cadeva dalle labbra era come una nevicata sul cemento, un acquazzone sul deserto, una carezza sull'uccello. Lui si ritrovò a maledirsi per aver indossato dei pantaloncini grigi. C'era un colore dove una macchia bagnata potesse risaltare di più? Non che avrebbe fatto una grande differenza, fossero stati di un altro colore - magari di un bel nero coprente - non esisteva una tonalità in grado di coprire un'erezione.

“E penso anche”, aggiunse in fine Ciro in un sussurro, passando in un baleno da gatto a squalo, “che dovresti baciarmi.”

“Pensavo fossi impegnato...”, gli rispose Gennaro a fior di labbra, sentendo la mano dell'altro abbandonare la medaglietta e il suo cuore stretto in una morsa, e salire su per il collo, scivolando tra i capelli umidi della sua nuca.

“È complicato...”, fu tutto quello che ricevette in risposta, ma lui era un codardo e gli andava bene così.

 

 

 **fine**  


**Author's Note:**

> [1. ] Carannante è il cognome del personaggio doppiato da Maria Pia Calzone in Gatta Cenerentola, non trovando il “vero” cognome di donna Imma da nessuna parte, ho scelto quello.
> 
> [2.] Altro nome del passamontagna, specifico per quelli indossato da polizia e militari per nascondere la propria identità.
> 
> [3.] 2 Agosto 1970 è la data riportata sulla lapide di donna Imma in Gomorra.
> 
> [4.] Nel sesto episodio della seconda stagione, don Pietro rivela a Gennaro che Imma aveva avuto difficoltà a concepire e lui aveva ricevuto pressioni dalla famiglia per trovare un'altra moglie.
> 
> [5.] Gabriele, conosciuto anche come 'o Principe.
> 
> [6.] Tecnicamente, la caldera del supervulcano che si trova in Campania è a Pozzuoli, sotto ai Campi Flegrei. Ma sono sicura che basta andare sufficientemente in profondità per trovarlo ovunque, in zona. E poi diciamo che Genny non è uno “studiato” di geologia e vulcanologia, ecco.
> 
> [7.] San Michele Arcangelo è il patrono della Polizia di Stato.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So cosa state pensando e la risposta è: sì, Ciro aveva una relazione con uno dei fratellastri di Genny. Ovviamente. Vi ho risparmiato l'esplicitazione del colpo di scena da telenovela sud-americana.


End file.
